Are you Feeling Lucky?
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy got smashed into a brothel at the Red District from a Noble. After realizing he either has to stay to pay the ridiculous amount or agree to be with the man once again, he becomes puzzled on which he should choose! Then suddenly life becomes opened up to him when a swordsman decides to take him away. ZoLu;;Rated M;;Luffy's POV;;Ukefied!Luffy;;Multi-Chappie
1. Foosha?

**A/N:: Hello, hello! Here is a little oneshot~! When you read this, I want you to keep in mind that it's not a big major lemon.**

**I actually thought about doing a multi-chapter thing for this, but I guess I will leave that up to you all! It kind of depends on the feedback I guess, shishi~!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

"Hey handsome! Wanna have a little fun?" My eyes caught a woman leaning over towards a man who was checking her and the other women out in a cage over.

"Woo! Come have fun with me!" Then my eyes landed to a man in my large cage that was showing off his legs as he held onto the bars with one hand. A shudder went through me as I felt eyes on my own body. My hands pulled my kimono in various spots to hide myself from view.

"Look at him, he's gorgeous!" A finger was pointed to me and I turned away with my hair covering my face. "Oh, the shy type!"

"Careful about him! He may appear shy, but he's wild in the bedroom!" A wave of nausea went through me, but I held it down as I threw an innocent look their way. The few men watching me seemed to have been stricken with throbbing hearts. The innocent gaze made them fall over each other and soon want to buy me, but only one could; so they began to fight.

"Sorry, Sirs, but he is already been bought for the evening." My glare reached the guard that opened the cage door. "Come here, Lucky." The name that was called is my prostitute name, sadly. I didn't get to pick it and I didn't get the choice to not be in here.

A certain man said I owed him money and now I have to pay off my debt. The debt is set ridiculously high on purpose because I wouldn't sleep with the guy anymore. It's a ridiculous manner to treat someone that way, but the guy was not just anyone, he was a nobleman; everyone believes in him.

They would never believe a peasant.

My body moved to the guard as he helped me out of the cage and soon began leading me to the main lodging area. When the door opened, I was told the room number and handed a tray of the requested beverage the man wanted. The man seemed to be a hard liquor kind of guy as I could smell a strong mixture of Wild Honey Rum coming from the designated bottle. A few women and men passed on by like any other day and I felt disgusted to think some of these people enjoy this line of work. I have heard that some of them even stay here because they either enjoy it or couldn't make it on their own out there in the city, outside of the Red District.

The room number showed by the sliding door as I soon kneeled down before knocking on the door. "Come in." The rough voice caused shudders to go through me as I imagined some huge man sitting in there. My hand grasped the door and I skillfully slid it open with my head bowed before I stood up. When I looked to him, my eyes peered onto green, slicked back (but still had a spike to it) hair. Three golden, teardrop earrings hung from his left ear as he was faced away from me. Next to him, leaning against the wall, was three swords and I realized he was a swordsman.

The door was shut behind me with a flick of my hand and I moved to him and set the tray down on the small table in the room. "Would you like me to pour you some, Master?" His head turned to me and I got a full look at his face. A scar ran down his left eye as it was closed and seemed to be permanently like that. The other eye glistened with a dark emerald color as he had a frown on his lips, also seemed permanent.

"Yes, or on second thought." He turned himself towards the table and I gazed to his chest that was muscled and a scar peeked out lightly before disappearing under the fabric. His hand grabbed the bottle of liquor before pouring some in a tiny cup. "You can have that." He pointed to the cup before tilting back with the bottle. Amazement crossed me as I never seen a customer just bluntly do that.

"Okay." A shrug went through me as I took the cup and drank it. It was a small cup, so there wasn't much in it. He pulled the bottle away and let it rest in his fingers, dangling in the air. "How would you like me to please you this evening, Master?" My innocent façade peeked out as I stared at him. An interested eyebrow went up as he gazed at me with his eye. He set the bottle down before he began waving me over. I got up to move around the table to set on my knees beside him while facing him. Fingers held up my chin as he gazed at me.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" The shock went half way up my body, but I suppressed it there so it did not show on my features.

"Of course I want to be here." The smile that lay out on my lips was fake, but I made it real enough. His fingers began trailing down my throat, grazing it lightly. A shiver went through me on accident and I tried to cover it up by shifting lightly.

"No, you are forced here, but you make it by, by convincing yourself you want to be. Your face back there, I saw it show the disgust when those men were cat-calling at you." The fingers slid under my kimono to line along my shoulder, removing it slowly. "Do you dislike what I am doing to you?" He asked the question when I shivered lightly from his gentle touches.

"N-no…" I stuttered and felt my face begin to heat.

"You are shaking."

"I'm not use to this…" I whispered as I felt his hand move to the other side and begin to slide the kimono off that shoulder.

"This?" He questioned as he eyed me carefully with his advances. "Undressing?"

"Ah? No…" The question startled me before I shivered again from the graze of his rough fingers.

"Sex?" The word made heat go to my cheeks and I shook my head at him. "Then what is it?" He asked me, moving to where he was facing me. Before I could even breathe out, his other hand grasped my hip and he moved me onto his lap. Both hands moved to slide the rest of my kimono off my top half.

"You're… you're being…" A breathy gasp left me before my body shuddered against him. My fingers gripped onto his yukata as his hands lined my bare sides and slid against my nipples.

"I'm being… what?"

"…gentle…." The word was a whisper and I watched him lean forward with his tongue soon lining up my chest to my neck. When his lips reached my ear, he blew into it with a hot breath.

"Do you want me to be aggressive?" A shuddering gasp left me with my eyes closing in a type of bliss as his touches sent sparks in me.

"Do as you wish." The chuckle rumbled through him before my whole body was exposed and his hands were gripping my ass cheeks with a firm grip.

"I am not the type of man to buy a whore on the spot, you know?" The heat spreading through me reached my southern regions and caused myself to grow erect. Hands slowly let go of my ass to move softly along my backside up towards my neck.

"Then?"

"You're a special case…" Lips touched my neck softly as he laid kisses down my neck to reach my collarbone. A lick to the middle of it had him soon kissing along my chest with hands running back down my back. "Tell me," he breathed hotly onto one of my nipples, "what is your real name?"

"We're not supposed to—nggh!" Fingers gripped hard onto my ass cheeks and I arched towards him with another throaty moan.

"Oh, yes… that's right." He mentioned out with teeth closing in on my nipple. The jolt had him pulling back his teeth but pressed his lips to suck. Pants left me as he continued his ministrations before a hand gripped onto my erection. A moan yelped out of me with fingers tugging on the fabric before me. "Then it is Lucky, correct?"

"Y-yes…" I tried not to let my voice give way, but his touches sent a type of pleasure through me. It was amazing to know that I would ever feel this way by a random stranger. The hot breath in my ear had me shivering in delight along with a moan when a tongue licked at it.

"I could get you out of here… what do you say?" My eyes widened with a light gasp as he held me to him tightly. "I'm not saying this because I want you as a whore. I am saying it because there is something about you that does not want me to leave you here." My body trembled in joy as I moved my arms around his head whilst pressing against him.

"Please, please…" I told him as I felt the bubble of hope swell in my chest.

"Would you like me to pleasure you first?" A chuckle left him as he moved his hand along my length.

A whiny moan left my throat before I felt him lay me onto my back. Gasping noises left me as I felt him press his erection into my entrance; relief was there as well when I realized he was lubricated. Lips nibbled on my throat as I felt groans leave me as he slid in. I wasn't going to lie on saying he is one of the biggest people I have encountered. He rested for a moment with kisses to my neck as he was letting me adjust to his size.

"M-move~!" I told him in a moan as his lips on my neck were making me feel a lot of pleasure.

Hips moved before I felt him begin to thrust into my body with a hard rhythm. Moans left me in loud gasps with my back arching as I felt him move in me. His yukata had fallen open from my hands and I got a quick glimpse of the long scar before I squeezed them shut from the depth of his thrust. My legs we pressed against my chest before his thrusts became faster. Lips had moved to smash against mine and I stared wide eye at him from it. The number one rule of working in the brothel is not to kiss your customer. It has to do with something with being more intimate.

"Mmmnn~!" His tongue invaded into my mouth and he smacked into my body with a tilt of hips. The harsh pleasure I felt had myself feeling the boil in the pit of my stomach. My hands pushed on him so I could warn him, but his lips and tongue slurped it all up. Tightening in my neither regions occurred before I let out a throaty moan of my release. Lips pulled back from mine to let me gasp out as I noticed how his brows creased as he soon reached his peak as well. The moan he released sounded like a growl and it caused a shudder to leave me as I also felt him fill me.

"Ah, I didn't mean to… inside…" I wrapped my legs around him as he tried to pull away.

"It's, hah, okay…" The green eye peered at me before I tucked my head under his chin. A snort left him as I felt arms hold me against him before he grunted with a shift to his hips. The groan passing my lips seemed to please him as I heard a hum then lips pressed to my neck.

"I'm going to clean you up and get you out of here."

A quick clean and dress session occurred before he attached his swords. My heart pounded in my chest with anticipation and nervousness. I wasn't sure how we were going to escape, but I was going to do it. This chance is one in a million and this man gave me some much hope. An arm went along my back to grasp my hip and a kiss was placed on my forehead.

"Are you good at running?" He asked. The look he gave me was curiosity and I soon nodded with confusion. "This way." He moved his arm so he could grasp my hand and tugged me to the window.

A hand stopped me as he stood to look out like he was gazing at the surroundings in a calm demeanor. Soon the hand waved me over and motioned for my arms to go around his neck. I was lifted with legs wrapping around his waist as he moved to the railing before hopping down. I was quickly set on my feet before an arm linked with mine and we began to walk. Without anyone noticing, we slipped out of the Red District (must of got out at a point where everyone was in the brothel or at a 'show'). People glanced at us momentarily before away as I felt relief when they did not grow suspicious.

"They assume you are my wife." The man told me as we maneuvered through the town with people bowing at us. I did back in a flustered manner, which I received giggles from women. Looking around the town I haven't seen in a while made me feel good as it seemed different. "Can you tell me your real name now?"

"Luffy." I gazed to a green eye before he stopped to cup a cheek.

"That sounds better. I'm Zoro." Lips touched mine in a quick peck before he pulled away and I hooked my arm with his.

"Where are you taking me, Zoro?"

"I know this small town call Foosha… I think you would take to it, but it is quite a ways." He mentioned as we strode through to the edge of town and noticed how we were losing light.

"Sounds fun; I always wanted to go on an adventure!" I cheered lightly with a grin as I hugged his arm.

"We shall rest in this abandoned cabin on the outskirts then be off in the morning." A nod left me as I had seen the said cabin ahead of us.

An adventure with Zoro sounded fun and I needed to get away from here anyways, especially away from that noble. The main fact is that I could see myself being with Zoro for the rest of my life. Weird, right?


	2. Need a Chef?

**Since I got a lot of feedback to continue (which made me really happy~!) I began to work on a few chappies to see if I could actually do it.**

**Vivi: Actually do it?**

**Um, it's a little different from my _normal_ writing themes, ya know _Slice of Life_, _School, _and everything to do with this time period may be a little earlier, but this is OUT THERE! I mean, I did another one-shot (Tsukinukeru) during this time period, but that's it _One-Shot_. So I had to type up a few chappies just to make sure.**

**Vivi: And?**

**It's actually going very well, proud of it so far. So I decided to go ahead and post a chappie.**

**Vivi: Woo~!**

**I know! I really hope you all enjoy! I am trying my best! Oh and sorry if too much dialogue (I looooove dialogue) and short chappies. You all should know how I am by now!**

**Vivi: On with the chappie!**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**2: Need a Chef?**

"Look at the sky! It's so blue!" A cheer came from me as I twirled in a field full of flowers and grass that went calf high, tickling me when able to get under my kimono.

"Luffy, don't stray too far!" My feet stopped as I felt the vegetation lay coolly under them. My eyes peered to the swordsman as he was walking calmly with his eye closed.

"Hai, hai!" I shouted up with a large grin and then proceeded to run along the field whilst laughing.

To be free again.

The sensation made me feel like I could take flight into the sky and soar like a bird. A light breeze was flowing along my face after I stopped to let my companion catch up with me. The path of dirt scratched underneath his wooden sandals and I suddenly peered to see people walking along the path towards us. Knowing that Zoro did not like me far with others around, I returned to his side with an arm hooking with his. The other did not respond or even gaze at me as we approached a pair of men walking.

The two passed by whilst boasting about the brothel ahead of them. A frown found me as I was momentarily reminded of the wretched place. That damn noble had no right to throw me in there because I would not lay with him anymore. To think they would waste their power on such matters when he could easily find another to lay with him with no protest. But no, he had so much interest in me that he could not stand me 'leaving' him. It seems ridiculous since I was _sold_ off like a piece of equipment or food and _had_ to let other people touch me. The disgust filled me at the thought of different men touching me with their grubby hands.

"Ah!" A yelp left me when I felt a hand squeeze a butt cheek firmly.

"Stop thinking about it." Zoro told me as he had an eye trained forward to reach our future destination and the hand was moved to my hip (which I did not realize when I released his arm).

The swirling vast of emotions left me and I felt happiness fill me. This man saved me from that place and is taking me far away to a village called Foosha. I don't know what is there, but that's okay… I can't wait to feel the excitement when we arrive. Zoro may not talk much, well that I have notice as we began our journey; but I could feel his words sometimes. At certain points, his eye told me everything I needed to know. Like when I asked if I could explore the area, his eye gazed to me with the words of 'do not stray'. After I acknowledge the fact, he spoke it in words with a pat to my head and a confirmed light smile.

"Soba and Udon sold here! Come over and have a bowl!" The smell of the food wafting in the air made me fidget lightly.

"We shall break to eat since we last ate this morning." A chirp of joy left me as we made our way to the stand.

"Why hello, lovely swan~! Would you like some Soba and Udon?!" The man swirled in his dark blue yukata and I blushed at the first sentence.

"I am hungry."

"Then sit and enjoy my magnificent food! I can make all types, but today is Soba and Udon day at this stall!" A bowl was in front of me and I thanked him for it before chowing down. After half the bowl was done, I looked to my companion and swallowed.

"Are you not eating, Zoro?" A hand found my head as he gave a faint smile.

"I am more worried about you not eating than me." The heat flowing through my cheeks made him smirk lightly before pulling away his hand and stood with arms crossed.

"Are you two wedded?" The heat intensified as I almost choked on my food.

"Ah, no, we are traveling together to Foosha." I told the blonde haired male as he watched me with a curious look.

"Foosha? I've been there before."

"Eh?! Really?!" A spark was in his blue eye as his curled eyebrow bounced. Fingers rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he hummed out in thought.

"Oh yes, quite the beautiful place it is!" A grin was on me as I took another bite of the food.

"Sounds amazing!" I stated before moving a hand behind me. "Ah, Zoro! Here!" I tugged him to me as I held the bowl to him.

"That is your food."

"You need to eat too." The dark emerald eye viewed me before sighing as he took the bowl and dipped his head back to slurp the rest up. A giggle left me as he finished and set the bowl on the table before me.

"We should get moving."

"Ah! Thanks for the food, mister!"

"Let me travel with you two." I blinked in slight surprise before cheering up.

"Sounds like fun!"

"No." The rough tone made me give a pout to the man.

"Eehh? Why not Zoro?" I complained out in a short whine and he grabbed my arm to pull me along.

"The lady needs food, you shitty bastard." The blonde said and a sigh left my companion. I was moved to have my back against a chest and hands grabbed my kimono. The shirt was moved open and I began to swat at the offending hands.

"Don't do that!" I told him in another whine and soon heard a laugh beside me.

"To think a male could look so feminine!" A hand moved into gold locks as he was laughing with his back bent. "No matter! Let me join you, I have wanted to go to Foosha again!"

"Ah! Well, I am Luffy." My hand found another and we shook hands with a smile at each other.

"Sanji's the name."

"Fine, if he's coming then you have to take care of yourself." Zoro pointed to the man who came around to the front of the stall.

"Oi, I can defend myself perfectly fine and will also be able to protect the fair maiden here!" A hand landed on my head before I was pulled into a body which reverberated with a growl.

"Keep your grubby paws off him." Hands lifted in an innocent manner as the blonde went back around the stall.

"Don't get so worked up!" He stated before he began to gather his things. "Now give me a minute to put away and then we can be on our way." A cheer left me before my hands latched behind a strained neck.

"We have a new friend, Zoro!" The body relaxed against me as he held me around the waist and grunted lightly.

"I'd prefer just us."

"It's more fun with friends!" Another grunt left him, but he sigh in defeat with lips pressing to my forehead and resting.

"I swear…" Mumbling came from him and I giggled out before laughing as he continued to grumble.

"Are you sure you two are not wedded?" My eyes found Sanji with a wooden box setup on his back.

"No, why?"

"You look like it."

"Well, it's not like we could anyways, I just met Zoro yesterday!" I laughed out at the surprise expression on our new friend.

"Yesterday?! You act like you have been traveling together for years!" We all began to move down the path with sandals, and my bare feet, scraping the ground.

"Yep! Zoro is taking me away!" I stated whilst releasing him and wondering ahead before detouring into the field.

Another companion to travel with us should definitely be fun! This journey is making me all happy as I finally can be free. The overwhelming joy had me twirling again before skipping lightly then some more twirls. Arguing was heard from my friends and I made my way over to quell the argument with laughter leaving me.


	3. Bathe With Me?

**Get ready for some angst~! And more lemon! *grins big***

**Robin: You and angst are inseperable...**

**I know, I just love it too much not to have!**

**Robin: Well, shall we let them read then?**

**Of course! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**3: Bathe With Me?**

"Eh? Why do _you_ get to share a room with, Luffy?"

"I don't need you to get all over him, you cheesehead!"

"Then you don't need to be in their either!"

"I have to protect him."

"Yeah, except yourself! You greedy swordsman!" I blinked in confusion before tugging on both of their yukatas.

"What's going on? I thought we were going to go bathe and sleep?" An eye from each stared at me before I felt an arm around my waist.

"Yes, a bath sounds good."

"Oh hell no! You are not going to bathe with the swan!" Sanji protested and I gave a look of confusion.

"Eh? Zoro's not going to bathe with me?" When I looked into emerald it moved to glare at our new companion.

"No, I am bathing with you. Calm your fire, shit-cook!" I was being dragged away with our friend following with complaints. The two began an argument again as we made it to the bath house. The sign stated that only two people were allowed in each one for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Bath time!" I moved forward to an unoccupied one and turned to grab a calloused hand. "Come on, Zoro!" A smirk of some type of victory lined his face as he began moving in with me. Our clothes found the floor and I went over to soon slide into the water with a hum. "I love baths!" I stated in a cheer and looked as Zoro just sat into the water. Part of his toned chest was showing above water and he let out a hum of relaxation.

"They are nice." A grin appeared on me before giggling out whilst splashing water onto my exposed shoulders. "Come here." I looked to him in confusion before moving slowly to him, only to feel hands grab my hips. My body was pulled to him and it caused a light groan to leave my mouth. A tongue lined at my chest with thumbs massaging my hips and I let out a breathy moan.

"Zoro, were not going to… _in here_ are we?" I asked him with heat flushing across my face before lips found my chin.

"Hmmm?" My breath hitched as I felt his erection rub against my growing one. "Asking such things… especially when you are already giving me the answer."

"The bath will get dirty." I told him. A hum left him as he really did look like he was thinking about it.

"Ah, good point." My body was lifted before I felt him sit my butt on the edge. "This should be good." Shock left me as he took the simple approach and began shifting with a hand reaching beside me.

"Just like tha—HA~!" My arms moved to wrap around his neck as I felt him slide into my entrance. A rough thrust caused my back to arch and I was soon laid back with him climbing out of the tub. "Ngh—gha~! Zoro~!" A moan left me as he started a rocking movement right into my prostate. Lips swallowed my moans as his wet muscle took over and explored the inside of my mouth. The tongue lined against mine and I groaned as he continued his assault. Hands grabbed my hips with his mouth giving a suck to my tongue before pulling away as he sat up, leaving me on the floor with hands above my head.

"I hope you are ready." A smirk was on him as he told me that and I shivered when he pulled himself almost completely out. "I'm feeling very aggressive." The glint in his eye made me understand his words as he soon began to pound into me.

The ruthless thrusts had me grabbing a towel near me and I stuffed it into my mouth. My moans were loud enough to be heard through the towel, but knew it was good enough for only Zoro to hear. My body quivered in ecstasy as I continued to moan with hands squeezing the towel hard as my back arched. The moan that left him reminded me of last night when we had first done it. The growling noise had me knowing that he seemed close to his release. Another thing that confirmed it was that he grasped my weeping erection and picked up his speed. My breathing grew heavy in the towel, which didn't help and my nose felt like it was about to fall off, and my moans became cries of pleasure.

My climax finally erupted from me and, without realizing at that second, my body pressed into his thrust. A growl came from him as well as a breathy gasp before I felt him fill me inside. It was a little surprising that we pretty much came at the same time, but then again… He did say he usually doesn't buy a whore, so he could just not be used to sex. I mean, come on, I'm sure he has done it with some women out there. If he _hasn't_ then I would be put into shock. The towel was tugged away from my mouth and gasping breaths left me. After half a minute of calming my breath as much as I could, his lips pressed harshly against mine with teeth finding my bottom lip. A groan left me as I felt his hands smooth up and down my sides leaving me to shiver in bliss. He began to suck gently before letting it go and pushing his lips against mine. A rock of his hips had me groan from the feel of his still erect member.

"Z-Zoro, y-your—!" I tried saying, but his lips just drowned me out with him beginning to thrust into my body with hands holding my legs right under the knee. My fingers intertwined with his hair as I began to feel my body fire up from the pleasure of him moving in me again. Gasping moans left me and were casually swallowed by his tongue as he lined the roof of my mouth. Our skin slapping together registered in my mind for a moment as we were actually really loud in our thrusts, not to mention our breathing and my moaning.

"Kami, Luffy… I swear you are made of rubber or something." A yelp of a moan left me when he hit my prostate straight on. The hands gripped hard as he pushed them more against me and picked up on speed while I struggled to keep in my voice.

* * *

"Where would you like to sleep, Luffy?" A blue eye gazed at me with curiosity as I felt sore and tired.

"Anywhere." I told him before moving to the beds rolled out already and just plopped onto one in the middle. It seems like Zoro finally gave in after our bath and asked for just one room and an extra bed to go in it.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Mh… just tired and sore."

"I could give you a massage?" The offer had me thinking and I moved my head to look at him as he closed the room's door. Feet tapped closer to me before I had to switch my viewpoint back the other way.

"That sounds nice." I stated before feeling a tug to the back of my kimono. Slightly chilled hands found my shoulder blades as he began a circular motion. A soft moan left me as he continued gently on my back and he chuckled at me.

"You are very tense." The only thing that came to mind was _'I wonder why'_ with a sarcastic tone.

The door slid open and I heard a rough grunt. "Oi! What did I say about touching him?" My hand waved out as hands continued their work on my lower back.

"S'fine… feels good." I spoke lightly as I felt tranquil from how it was rubbing my worries away.

"See, Marimo, I am just making him feel good."

"How many times a night can you feel like that?" A harsh heat flashed across my face as I sat up on my knees and looked to him with a glare.

"Sh-shut up!" My arms crossed to pull up my clothing before climbing to the bed roll farthest from the door. "Sanji is sleeping in the middle!"

"Hai~!" The man began to twirl in delight as he soon helped me prepare for bed.

"Oh **hell **no!" My eyes glared to Zoro as I tugged Sanji to me. His eye glared in a threatening way as he did not like what I was doing.

"It is cold, maybe in the same roll?" My eyes shined innocently up into a blue eye before it throbbed into a heart.

"Hai, my beautiful swan~!" Arms closed around my upper body and the scent of tobacco was filling my nostrils.

"Luffy." The tone was in a demand and the eye I gazed to hold the threat.

"No! Z-Zoro's being mean!" A harsh heat filled my cheeks as I soon stuffed my face into a chest.

"Stop intimidating the beauty!" A pale hand smacked the air as Sanji defended me, but the attempt seemed to be straining my first companion's patience. The grip to my arm startled me as I was yanked up and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

The sudden image of that noble yanking me to him to lay me at the brothel against my will came to mind.

"_STOP LUCCI!_" The hand released me as I was gasping breaths with my hands tugging my kimono together to cover myself. My knees stuck together as I huddled lightly into a tight ball. Arms carefully wrapped around me and even though they were careful, my body trembled in the hold. Tears threatened to slip out past my closed lids, but I kept them in. Lips pressed lightly to my temple and rested there with legs moving around my body. A hand lined up my arm to hold onto my face as I was pulled underneath a chin. The sound of a door opening and closing resounded in my ears before I felt a light grip on my body.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" The tremor of my body calmed some when I heard the deep, husky tone of Zoro. Fingers moved to grip into his yukata before pressing more into him to take in his musky scent. "Luffy… I'm—" His voice cut out, but I could feel what he was trying to say.

_I'm sorry._

"You must be tired…" A light strain was in his voice, but I shook my head before pulling my head back. My eyes, half lidded, stared up at him as he had an apologetic face. A surprised sound came from him as I let my lips press to his. My knees moved to find the ground and I pressed harder to him with arms going around his head. The body I pressed against was still stiff from surprise, but relaxed slightly with hands tugging me away. "Stop that…" One hand moved to rub the wandering tear on my cheek before cupping my face. "You need to rest; we have a long journey ahead of us." This gentle side of him was warming my body with love and I let a soft smile touch my lips whilst closing my eyes.

My forehead connected with his as I whispered out, "stay with me?"

"Always."


	4. That Wretched Laugh

**You all make me so happy! Can I bring up a review that Akaiwara made?**

**"Zoro your jealous is showing"**

**I fell over laughing so hard at how true that statement is! Zoro is possesive it seems~!**

**Ah, someone ask if I will do more stories like this one and I can't really promise it right now, but I thought about it. If I do, it won't be until this one is done, unless I do a different pairing of some sorts. But I just wouldn't want to clash the stories and all, so I try to keep the plots and themes different.**

**Loved the reviews! Thank you all!**

**Oh? Someone liked the little Sanji/Luffy part from chapter 2? Well, well, here is a little more for you all! Plus some hurt/comfort and have some anxiety while I'm at it... XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**4: That Wretched Laugh**

"You were in a _brothel_?"

"Yeah, some stupid reasons." A shrug left me as a blue eye stared in astonishment.

"So… you could seduce me in a heartbeat?"

"Oi! Don't assume shit, you fucker!" A protective tone left Zoro as he kept an arm around my waist to pull me to him as we walked down the dirt path.

"It was a question, shit for brains!" Sanji replied with vigor as he walked on the other side of me.

"You—!"

"I can, yes." I interrupted my friend as he was about to insult the other once again.

"Luffy!"

"Wha~t? It was a question!" I stated the truth before hearing a hum of satisfaction next to me.

"Hnn, seduce me, lovely swan!" A giggle left me as he swirled on his feet a couple times before a foot blocked a sword and I noticed metal on the bottom of his clogs.

"Keep your perverted shit to yourself!"

"Says the man who just has his way with the beauty last night!" The blush on me was covered with my hands as I soon jogged forward.

"Luffy?"

"It's a beautiful day!" I shouted up with hands leaving my face as I took in the fresh air and the sun that was about to be at the middle of the sky.

"Still seduce me lovely~!"

"Shut it!"

"Okay, just once, Sanji." A happy twirl came from my blonde haired companion and a snort from the other.

"No, do not give in to that!" Arms crossed and a hard gaze was at me as we all stopped on the road. My hand waved out as I approached Sanji with slow strides.

"Just once, that's all. Plus he won't do anything since Zoro wouldn't let him." My smiles made his anger melt as I gazed at him with trust.

"Fine,_ once_." A grin was on me as I soon turned to Sanji and stared to him for a moment.

"Okay, let's see." My hands moved to touch against his chest with my body pressing near. A haze went through me as I let my submissive-self show with half lidded eyes gazing up at him. "Master… will you please be gentle with me?" A shoulder instinctively let it roll so my loose kimono slid down. The beating of Sanji's heart hiked up as heat flared lightly on his cheeks. "Though… just thinking about you being rough makes me shiver in excitement." A light quiver left me to explain my statement before I felt a hand grasp my chin and lips closed in on mine. Before they could reach mine, though, a hand was placed between us.

"_That's enough_." My mind registered the other hand grasping my hip and knew I was way too used to people doing that to me. "Get your hands off of him before I do it for you." The hands slipped off my waist and chin as I looked shocked at him from how he reacted.

"Ah, sorry… Caught up… in the moment." Arms moved to grasp me around my waist and a broad chest pressed against me.

"We should get moving." The arms moved to where one was behind my back to grasp onto my hip. I was moved along the path with a hand tugging on my kimono as I leaned into him lightly. "I think we will have to camp out tonight since the next town is quite a ways."

"If I knew that then I would have bought a sleeping bag for our lovely!" A smile reached me with a giggle as we were back to normal with them bickering about the sleeping situation.

* * *

"It's getting late… we should find a spot to rest and able to keep guard." Zoro stated when he got closer before I plucked a flower from the ground whilst in a crouched position.

"I will make us something to eat."

"Food!" I shouted before dropping the flower, which I smelled, to run over to my blonde companion. "What's for eats, Sanji?!"

We settled down around the campfire after the while it took to set up and make the food. My belly was full and my hand was petting through a soft head of green hair. A blue eye watched as the man rested in my lap and I gave a smile. Pale lips relayed the same thing back before he leaned back against a rock to rest his eyes. My eyelids shut softly as I sat there letting my fingers pet the hair back in content. A tug of awareness stayed in me as I was not really tired since I was used to not sleeping a lot.

The snap of a twig had my hand shaking Zoro's shoulder lightly. "Let them approach." The whisper came from him and I ran my hand along his shoulder like I didn't shake it. Another step had a small group of men appear from the forest line with sadistic grins on each man's face.

"Don't bother running all of you; we have two bowmen with eyes set on two of you." Zoro rose to a sitting position before letting his gaze go to the man with a scar over his right eyebrow. The wretched laugh that left the man sounded like a rabid dog of some sorts and I stayed where I was. "Just hand over any money you got."

"Sorry we don't have any; just spend all of it on the last town for an Inn." Sanji spoke out as his eye was still closed with an arm resting on a propped up leg.

"Really?" The man asked out before scanning us all and then a smirk was on me. "Then hand over the maiden."

"Sorry, I am a male." An eyebrow rose when I told him that before he moved forward towards our group.

"The voice confirms the suspicion, but you do look familiar." My eyes watched him carefully before a hand snapped fingers. A man behind him began shuffling through papers before he was beside the leader.

"Here you are."

"Ah, yes. Missing persons: Luffy. You have run away from your Master, hm?" The paper was held out to show a portrait in black ink of my face. It looked like me in a way, but at the same time you might have to go on a crazy hunch.

"That is not me. I am a traveler with my two companions here."

"You are wearing the clothing."

"We bought these off of someone in the last town, saying something about they couldn't be seen in them anymore." Zoro mentioned with a wave of his hand before giving me a look. "I told you it was a little suspicious."

"I thought the clothes were cute!" I stated with a pout before hearing the man giving out the hyena laugh.

"Ah, well, we won't get the coin, but that's alright." The paper was shoved backwards before he gave a look to me. "I found something else I want." My hand grasped the yukata off of Zoro as I got a bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry, he's not for the taking." An arm reached around me and a growl left him as he kept a glare to the man.

"Oh ho? Makes me want him even more, may be able to make him pass for that Luffy person." A hot breath was in my ear as my friend held me close to him.

"Run for the other tree line when I say." My eyes stayed forward as the man laughed at his own words before noticing us.

"Get me the boy."

"Go." Swords were drawn and my feet scattered as I quickly maneuvered to the forest. Clashing was heard behind me as I moved into the vegetation with people shouting. My feet moved with the moon's help as I continued deeper in it before slowing down with pants. I did not want to wander too far so that when Sanji and Zoro defeated those guys they can find me.

"Gotcha!" A hand grasped my arm and I was surprised that the man actually chased after me. The thought of being caught had me turn and let my fist hit his cheek. He jerked away and I grasped my knuckles with a hiss as it hurt. "_You little_—!" A dagger was in his hand with a glint from the moonlight and I moved away before beginning to run. "Come here!" My hands tore open the kimono more for my legs to carry me further. The chase continued on, but luck was not on my side as a tree root tripped me in a dark area. A body jumped me with my body struggling against him.

"Let me go! Get off!" I shouted at him with different phrases whilst trying to throw him off.

"Stop struggling!" The man shouted as he fought against my wails before he did a quick, glinting motion that caused pain to erupt inside me.

A screech left me before I got my legs to kick him off of me. I moved to my knees as I had both hands grasping around the dagger stabbed into my face right below my left eye. My lips trembled as I could feel the cool blade and was trying not to panic on it being somewhere it probably shouldn't. The hilt filled my hands before I pulled it swiftly out with a whimper of pain. A clank was made as the dagger dropped from my hands and hit the side of a rock. My hands moved to cover my wound as I got to my feet and moved to peer with my other eye.

"Hurt?" A glare stayed on me as the man was rubbing his side with a vigorous movement. "Good! You little bitch!" The venom spat out before he moved a hand to grasp onto something. Another dagger was in his grasps as he gave me a sadistic grin. "If you don't struggle then I won't hurt you." My feet shifted back when he moved and we continued before this tree decided to take place across the forest floor. "Just stay there."

He approached with the dagger raised as a threat and I felt my body shaking as I couldn't figure out where to run since a tree stood on one side and my other eye could not tell me what's on the other. My mind began to chant for _his_ name over and over again as my heart clenched in fear, but I kept chanting as I just _knew_ he was coming to get me; I knew he would. A hand reached out to me, but before it could reach me a sword went through his chest. The dagger fell to the ground and the sword disappeared whilst the body was tossed to the side.

"Luffy!" My knees gave in as I slid to the ground with hands gripping tighter. "Hang on!"

"Z-Zoro." I stuttered the man's name as he sheathed his sword and came to have a hand over mine.

"Let me see it." The hands moved on his command and he had a strike of anger go across his face when he saw it. "Come on, I think the shit-cook has some bandages. We also need to get you to a doctor as well." Hands helped me to stand as my own returned to cover the wound. It throbbed in pain, but I tried not to let it get to me.

"Is Luffy okay?" Blood scattered the ground around our campsite and the sight made me shudder.

"He's wounded, do we got any bandages?!"

"No! Shit!" My eye caught sight of him collecting things before kicking dirt on the small fire and its embers. "Let's get moving!" A cloth was given to me to hold against my face as we soon moved down the path to the town ahead in the middle of the night.

* * *

"We need a doctor!" People stared at us when we arrived at high noon with scared and curious looks. I was being held in Zoro's arms with pants leaving me as I could feel the effects of blood loss and my shock had worn down when the sun began to rise. Not only that, but my body had begun to feel funny and weak, and that's when my motorized functions began to fail. "COME ON! Does anyone know of one around here?!"

"That way! A small shack at the edge of the village!" A man finally shouted up as I let my eye close and my head fell against the broad shoulder.

"Oi, it's a small wound! Don't go dying on me!" Zoro didn't say anything about my condition, but the quick glimpse of my hand earlier told me otherwise. Everything happened fast as I heard Sanji shouting and pounding on a door. A different voice was heard before I was soon lying back with pants leaving me. My vision was blurry so all I noticed was light brown hair of someone who began to look over me. More talking happened, but the tones and pitches were swirling and the words slurred.


	5. Come With Us, Doc?

**Yes, that man was meant to be Bellamy (someone asked). Glad you all are enjoying it!**

**I feel like I am delaying updates, I apologize! So here is the next one and in a few hours or days I will post the next one since I feel like I am neglecting you all, which I'm not! So enjoy this one for now! Then the next will be up sometime soon since the chappie is finished anyways! Shishi!**

**Also, sorry for the chappie being short! (another reason to update another one)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**5: Come With Us, Doc?**

"You are all better, but you should rest a couple more days."

"Thank you, Chopper." A blush came from the male as he began to wave a hand at me.

"It's no problem! I was just so relieved to see that I could save you in time!" A squeak left him when the door opened up and I gazed over to see an emerald eye gaze to me. Relief was written all over his face along with the small smile on his lips.

"Good to see you awake."

"Mh!" A nod came from me as I had a grin stretched along my face before he approached.

"Thank you again, Chopper."

"You guys are so kind!" The young doctor stated before he turned to the door. "I shall go to the town and help Sanji with his shopping!" The door slid closed behind him and the man standing next to me soon moved his swords to rest against the wall.

"You had us worried." He sat on the platform where I sat up in the provided bed roll.

"I didn't know it was poisoned."

"You didn't _know_ he was going to hurt you." A light frown was on me as he faced forward as he talked. "I'm just glad you are okay…" The whisper left him as I noticed his hands grip together.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have stopped him before he even _touched_ you." I could tell he was blaming himself and getting angry with himself because of what happened. My hand reached to lightly touch his elbow as I kept a gaze on him.

"Stop that, he snuck away leaving his own men to die. Not only that, I knew you were coming to get me."

"_Knew_? You mean **hoped**?"

"No, I _knew_ Zoro was coming to get me. There was no way Zoro was going to let someone touch me." The tense muscles had me grasping the yukata sleeve and I began to tug it before he gazed to me. "Stop blaming yourself, I'm fine. Zoro saved me and nothing else matters, okay?" The frown on me stayed as I let my head relax against the wall along with my back. He moved to where an arm was on the other side of my body as he hovered over me.

"You could've lost your eye sight in both eyes." The other hand moved to rub fingers along my uninjured cheek.

"Zoro would have been my eyes."

"Don't take it so lightly."

"Then stop taking it so _heavily_." The eye stared at me before he moved forward and let his lips press softly against mine. My fingers moved to grab a hold of his clothing as I leaned into the kiss. Arms wrapped around my waist as his head moved to rest against my shoulder. The emotions he felt wavered off his body and I took them in with slight relief.

"I bought a new outfit for Luffy~!" The door opened in the middle of the sentence and I gazed to Sanji. "Ah! You oaf! He is still injured! Can you not hold off your sexual tensions?!" Stiffening occurred and I tried to hold in a chuckle when he pulled back with a glare.

"Do I look like I am harassing him?"

"Yes, you Marimo!"

"What was that?!" A sword was drawn to point at my blonde companion and the poor doctor began flailing his arms around near the two.

"Don't worry about them, Chopper." Clash metal happened after I said that and the mentioned male scurried over to me.

"Their friends, right?"

"We're all friends!" A laugh left me before I thought of something. "So I am allowed to leave in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, where are you all going anyways? It's dangerous travelling out there."

"We are going to Foosha."

"Oh, sounds exciting!"

"You should join us!" A grin was on me as he gave me the same look before shock.

"G-g-g-go _with_ you?!" The surprise made me laugh before I rapidly nodded my head.

"Yeah! It will be fun! Plus, you are an amazing doctor so you would take good care of us!" More clashing in the background occurred before Sanji was literately thrown out the open door and Zoro followed with killing intent.

"I don't know; I have lived here almost all of my life."

"Well, then come live in Foosha with us for the _rest_ of your life!" The grin on me stayed as I saw Chopper begin to think about it and probably his past life here.

"It sounds fun, but scary."

"Everything is scary when you first do it, but then if you don't do it, you might regret it." More thoughts were mulled over as I heard cursing from outside with what sounded like a barrel breaking.

"Okay!"

"Yosh! More friends!" A cheer came from me as I had hands shoot into the air with my joy. "Well then, we set off when you say I am okay to travel!"

"Right!" We both laughed with smiles as I told him about Zoro and Sanji and how reliable they were. The two soon came in with Sanji mentioning something about cooking food and Zoro craving booze. Chopper was surprised that they just _stopped_ fighting and came in like it never happened.

"Ah! Sanji! Zoro!" The two looked to me with curious glances before I let them have one of my biggest grins. "Chopper is coming with us!"

"_Eh?!_"


	6. Pickpocket

**I know it's a bit sooner than stated, but how could I stray? I did promise for another soon!**

**Oh, someone said "too bad there wasn't lemons"?**

**Well, well, did you really think I could go very long without adding some yummy lemonade?**

**Lemons ahead! Plus a very silly Luffy~! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**6: Pickpocket**

"So this is staying?" A thumb tugged on my cheek as we sat in an Inn at our new location, Shells Town.

"Yeah, don't pull on it! The scarring won't be as bad if you let it peel off itse—AH! _LUFFY_!" Chopper screeched my name as I held the scab in my fingers.

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to do that!" Arms wailed at me as I flicked the scab off to the side somewhere and gave a tilt to my head.

"Eeeh?"

"Ah! It's bleeding again!" A hand hit the back of my head and I let out a whine before looking to the offender.

"Zoro~!"

"He just said not to do that!" A bandage was applied to the spot before I heard grumbling from my companion.

"It was itchy!"

"It was healing!" Chopper shouted up after I told him that and then a sigh left him.

"You can go to bed now with Curly-brow." A thumb jabbed towards the room next to ours as Zoro fought for two rooms, refusing to share one with anyone besides me. It didn't really bother me what we did, sleeping in one room is no different than in different ones.

"Sounds good, we all need rest." Our doctor began to move to the door, but before he left he gave a bow to us. "Goodnight."

"Night, Chopper!" The boy smiled before leaving and then I felt hands cover both of my eyes from behind. "Zoro?" I asked out to the male as he pulled me to him. One hand moved to cover both eyes and lips found my neck. A whimper left me when the other hand appeared to grasp a hold of my manhood.

"Getting aroused just by me touching you?" My breath hitched when he began to fondle my growing erection through the cloth that held it in place. It has been over a week since Zoro touched me last, but he did give me kisses (which I personally enjoyed). I have to admit that I missed him touching me like this though. I thought about it a lot and knew it was because of Chopper and the not so _personal _space.

Black was in front of me as his hand kept my vision blocked, but I didn't mind as he continued to molest me through my clothing. Nibbles on my ear had me groaning as he took his time to let me grow harder with every stroke. My breaths began to turn into light pants as I rested against his chest with toes curling and hands gripping onto his legs. The hand decided to slip underneath the cloth and grip with heavy strokes ensuing. "Z-Zoro," I panted out his name before releasing a small moan.

"I've spoiled you." He mentioned into my ear before the hand on my eyes moved to help the other tug my underwear off. I helped by kicking them off and my red, easy flowing kimono was flared open to show off my erection that was twitching. My body moved as he crossed his legs with his very own erection pressing into my lower back.

"Mmmhaa~!" The hands moved to grab my length to stroke and massage my balls.

"Don't be too loud now… the shit cook might end up seeing you like this." My body trembled as he continued his work on me.

Gasps left me as one hand left my body and let the other stroke me with harsh rubs. My kimono was taken off of me and thrown to the side before the other hand left me. My legs were moved to have me on my knees as I soon felt his manhood slick against my entrance. Moans gasped out of me as he pulled me down onto him with a grunt leaving him as I whined out. The dull pain told me that the time we hadn't done anything, I somehow lost the already stretched part of me.

"So tight." Zoro spoke out with a groan as he finally sheathed himself inside of me.

Hot breaths lined my back as I let out heavy pants of my own. Hands soothed along my hips and thighs for comfort as it took a bit more for me to adjust than the last time we had done it. No protest left him though as he slowly rocked me on him with lips pressing against shoulder blades. Hands lingered along my skin on the underside of my thighs with him pulling his erection slightly out of me before I felt the hands disappear to grasp my hips for a hard thrust. A surprised moan chocked in my throat (thankfully) as he began to thrust into my body with a vigorous notion. My prostate was being pounded against and I gripped his hands as I moaned out. The moans leaving me were not loud, but they were also not quiet.

"You feel so good, Luffy." Gasping breaths left me when he bounced my body onto him with a vicious grip and nips to my back had me arching.

"I ca-can't—!" I tried to tell him with one of my hands moving to begin pumping my erection as he kept up his rhythm. It took just a few more thrusts in me to have my whole body trembling with my release. A shuddering moan fell from my lips as I felt my whole body tense up around him and leaving him to groan.

"Fu-fuck…!" A moan left me as I felt him release into me with slow thrusts following. We came to a stop with me tingling and legs spamming from the orgasm I just experienced. Lips ghosted along my neck as I rested back against his chest and felt arms circle my waist. "We should rest."

"Our journey has only begun." A snort left him at my remark before we prepared for bed. We stayed on the same bedroll that night with our bodies to one another as he held me protectively in his arms.

* * *

"What kind of sandals are those?" Sanji asked with a finger pointed down as I sat on a wooden bench, waiting for Zoro and Chopper.

"Like them?! Zoro got them for me!"

"Those are the crappiest looking sandals! What did he do? Go in and grab the cheapest pair?!" Arms waved around as he soon kneeled before me with hands grasping one of mine. "Do I need to grab another pair for you, my maiden?"

"Ah? I love these sandals!" A grin left me as I kicked my feet lightly to show my love for them.

"Why are you touching him?" The growl had me bouncing up and bounding to the man who kept his eye glaring to our friend.

"Zoro! Are we ready to go!?" I asked before noticing a nervous gesture from beside him.

"Chopper had lost his pouch, so we are back tracking." A bow came from the mentioned boy as he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry! As soon as I find it, we can go!" Laughter left me as I crossed my arms and kept a smile at him.

"Sure thing, Chopper! No need to rush!" An arm went along my back before I was pulled against a warm body. "We will all help look!"

"I'm sure it was a pickpocket." Zoro told me into my ear as I watched our blonde companion ask the other where he last had it.

"Did you catch a glimpse of them?"

"Mh," the grunt of agreement had a finger tapping my side. "The redheaded woman over by that stall with a pink kimono." My eyes found the said woman as she glanced at the items, but then they would shift out to the people around her. "She ran into Chopper on 'accident' before bowing and scurrying off." Pale brown eyes found mine as I soon waved to her and moved. "Oi, Luffy."

"Hold on, Zoro." I told him as I soon moved to the woman who gave me a curious gaze. When I reached her, I gave a small bow with hands attached in front of me. "Good afternoon, Neechan." A light blush tickled her cheeks when I spoke out before she bowed back to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Mh, I notice you were able to effectively pickpocket my friend," surprised eyes found me as a hand retracted to her side as if hiding the pouch. "And was wondering if you would like to travel with us—Itte!" My hands found my head as a fist hit me upside the head and I gazed back into a green eye. "Why'd you do that?"

"You can't just **ask** a woman who just _pickpocket_ us to _join_ us!" A whine came from me as the man yelled with arms crossing.

"I figured she was good with money and we are running short! Plus! You never know, she might want to join us to Foosha!" I heard a slight noise in front of me and looked to the redheaded woman before us.

"Wait, Foosha?"

"Yeah, we are travelling to Foosha." I cheered up with a smile and she thought lightly whilst gazing to me.

"I have relatives there."

"Really?!"

"Fine," the woman suddenly stated with arms crossed as she stuck her bust out. "I will accompany you!"

"Oi, oi! Stop asking more people!" A hand hit my head again and I let out a whine of it hurting.

"Oi, you ever heard of not hitting a woman, you baboon?" Pale brown eyes glared to my friend before he groaned out again with hands coming from behind. The kimono was shifted open, causing me to blush before shooing his hands away.

"Would you stop doing that?!"

"_Still_, you are going to get arrested if you hit him upside the head! People are already suspicious!" The redhead explained and I noticed people staring, mostly women, as they talked.

"Leave the fair maiden alone, Mosshead!" Sanji appeared as if noticing my turmoil before eyeing the woman before us. "Who is this lovely swan?!"

"Oh, name's Nami!" A hand flipped her long hair behind her shoulder as our companion introduced himself as well.

"I am Sanji," a bow left him before he began twirling in happiness. "Now that we have two maidens—!"

"Stop calling Luffy that already!" Zoro snapped, making me giggle as I looked to our new friend.

"I'm Luffy and this mean looking guy is Zoro," a sharp '_oi_' left him before he got a swift kick by Sanji. The two began to fight and Nami stood there in confusion as I soon laid a hand on a trembling shoulder. "This is our doctor, Chopper." He greeted the woman before I kept a smile. "Since we are travelling together, I appreciate if you return it to him." A pout left the redhead as she took the pouch out of her kimono and handed it to my brown haired companion.

"Sorry, it's the only way I get money without having to sell my body." The light stiffness in my body had Chopper give me a worry glance before grabbing the pouch.

"It's okay, thank you and welcome to our group." The male greeted with a bow and received a smile back from the other.

A noticeable twitch went through her before storming over to our two friends arguing and fighting. One fist from each arm found a green and blonde head as she told them to stop. Our younger companion became nervous and hid behind me as he watched this scene before him. A laugh left me before I ran forward to join the two, who each had a different reaction to the lumps on their heads.


	7. His Burden

**Alright, now we are going to experience some angst, it's not going to get major until next chappie, but this kind of plays with Nami a bit more and her turmoil. It seems fast, I know... but really... I only have Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Nami so far... You are all still in for a treat! This story will most likely reach twenties before even ending! (Trying to make it a goal as well) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Are You Feeling Lucky?**

**7: His Burden**

"You do _what_ to Luffy?" Shocked eyes soon glared to the man holding me around the waist as I sat and ate some food. Growls left the throat of my first companion as he still didn't like the idea that Nami came with us, even though it has already been a few days.

"None of your business, wretch." Lips pressed against the back on my neck as I noticed a glare still holding in pale brown eyes and figured he was doing the same.

"It's horrible, doing such things to the lovely swan~!" Sanji interjected as he was sitting next to the red haired woman keeping eyes on us. Chopper sat next to me with confusion on the whole matter, but kept silent as I handed him a piece of my food with a smile.

"How are you okay with this, Luffy?!"

"Ah? Oh… that's because I like Zoro." The two slumped over at my explanation before Nami whined at it.

"How can you be with a lug like that?"

"Oi, I am sitting right here!" Arms tightened around me in a possessive manner and I realized his discomfort and hurt.

"Nami…" Her name left my lips lightly to grab her attention. "Zoro saved my life from being forced to live in a brothel." Silence followed after I spoke that out and I began to eat at the rest of my bowl. Everyone ate, except Zoro, in the stiff air around us whilst I watched the sun set over the horizon.

Anxiety built up in me at the remembrance of watching a sunset before Lucci grabbed a hold of me. The man never let up and it hurt to do things with him. If I had just not rushed myself that morning, I would have never met the man. I would never have accepted his offer to be with him. I would have never been put in that disgusting brothel. Random men would not have had their way with me. Random men would have never forced me until I nearly cried to do things I wanted to throw up about.

"_Stop_." A hand was over my eyes as I noticed my light tremble. "Stop thinking about it." Zoro's husky tone whispered against my back as his forehead rested on my shoulder.

His other hand had found my empty one and held it tightly, but not aggressively. My chest hurt from the anxiety I had built up and I began to breathe deeply as I relaxed against him. He had to move his head, but I could tell he didn't mind as I calmed whilst touching him. The bowl in my hand was taken away as I was held gently against the broad body. Movements were made around me and I noticed shift of cloth and then a blanket was over me.

"We should go to sleep early." Chopper mentioned as I heard him scuff the ground next to us and a body was against us. "Got an early morning." The soft tone had a yawn joining at the end as I felt him move against us. A smile found me as a head rested in my lap with a short complaint from Zoro.

"If any of my ladies are tired in the morning, I shall carry them." The statement only made me chuckle and then a body on the other side of me.

"My back gets cold." Nami's voice came out as we all rested together and the hand moved to let me look. Everyone were lying around me to make me feel better and to understand that they still want to be my friend even though I was in a brothel. Zoro brought his hand down to my other hand and rested against me as I heard soft snores from not only him, but everyone as they began to drift off.

The smile never left my lips as I felt myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Arlong?"

"We bring someone along with problems." I patted a hand against Zoro's chest as if I was telling him to be quiet as I listened.

"Yeah, he has been making me do maps of the villages I come across."

"Why are you telling us this?" I inquired in curiosity and notice her bite at a lip in a nervous antic.

"Well, _truthfully_, I wasn't going to, but… it would be nice to see Nojiko again without Arlong weighing me down." The sad smile on her made me feel her pain in a way and she looked to me with a brighter, but fake, smile. "He's in Cocoyasi Village up ahead and thought I should at least try."

"Arlong, right?" I asked to her as we stood along the path to the village this man resides.

"Yeah."

"Sanji?" I looked to the man with a smile and he began to twirl with a wiggle.

"Hai~! I will defeat him for my lovelies~!" A giggle left me and astonished eyes were at me from our other friends.

"Luffy, you can't be—"

"It's time to save Nami, Zoro." I smiled to the man before turning with arms finding my red haired friend's arm as I tugged her along. "We should get going!" Surprise was still on her as I continued on with a small skip in my steps and began discussing the flowers I saw thus far. Displeased sounds were behind me with some confused ones and let's not forget the praises from a certain blonde.

As we walked along with a better atmosphere, Chopper saw some herbs and Nami decided to help pick them. I was going to, too, but Zoro pulled me to the side with a look down at me. My hands went to behind his neck with a smile and I leaned up to lay kisses on his chin.

"Luffy, you are still under watch." He reminded me with hands grasping my sides as he tried to keep this as serious as possible.

"It's fine… the new scar I have can throw people off." I told him and a frown appeared on him at the reminder before he sighed with the eye closing.

"You are making this hard on me." A frown found me now as I let my eyes cast down as I never realized how much of a burden I was.

I'm always depending on him to defend me and save me… It seemed so unfair for him. This man took me away so we could peacefully go away somewhere that held no threat. Now… I'm just making everything harder for him by adding people to our group. But, I can't let Nami be tortured anymore like this.

_Everyone should be free._

"Lu-Luffy, don't…" Hands found my cheeks as I hadn't realized that I let tears fall from stinging eyes. My lips were trembling and I let hands rub at my face as I soon smiled up at him.

"Everyone should be free, Zoro… not just me." I told him. The eye widened lightly before the hands held me still as lips pressed to my forehead.

"Okay… I understand."

"What are you doing to my swan?!" Sanji asked out and soon calloused hands released me to begin threatening the other.

"_**Your**_ _swan_?! How many times do I have to tell you that he's not yours?!" A sword was being unsheathed as he approached our friend with a growl from each. My hands quickly rubbed at my face as I didn't need to be showing a weakness at this time.

"You done Chopper?" I asked out with a grin as he was putting the herbs away.

"Yup! We can go now!"

"You two stop!" Nami knocked a green and yellow head to quell the argument. A hand grabbed mine as I began leading our youngest friend along the path. "Now hurry up! We will leave you behind!" The kimono on my friend was fixed as she took Chopper's other hand and he did a small skip in his steps.

"I can make so much medicine with the herbs I got!"

"You are so amazing Chopper!" I told him and got a wiggle motion from him as we walked. An arm rubbed along mine as I noticed the broad body stay tall as I felt the protective aura surround me.

_I don't want to be his burden anymore._


	8. Never

**So angst is going to play a big part! It goes with my story so I hope you enjoy it! Time to help Nami! And a little fun at the end of the chappie!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Are You Feeling Lucky?**

**8: Never**

"Seems like they know you around here quite well." Zoro inquired as people viewed us in confusion, but did not approach as the woman travelling with us had her name spout everywhere.

"Take me to your problem, Nami."

"Whoa, Luffy, don't rush." A hand grasped my arm as I was pulled to look at him.

"He's at Arlong Park right down this road and off to the left." A hand grasped mine from the other side as I saw hopeful eyes and I grinned to her.

"Is he sensible?"

"In terms with money involved or a wh—" Lips stopped the word, making me understand the rest. I hummed out lightly before shrugging with my body slipping from both people.

"Luffy." I turned to view a dark green eye as he still did not like this one bit and I felt a hand find me again.

"Stay here then and I will be back shortly." I told him as I needed to do this on my own to prove I could be helpful. A frown set on the man's lips as I turned and I smiled to my red haired friend as she was thanking me over and over again. The noise of multiple feet behind us made me slightly relieved, especially as I gazed at the corner of my eye, Zoro followed with arms crossed. This so called 'park' showed off with a name and tall building on the inside of this fenced in area. Some men sat around the building talking with laughter and I stopped the guys by the gate for Nami and me to go in. They would know when to come in if something goes wrong.

"Look! It's Nami!" One man pointed out and her hand gripped mine tightly as she keep a poker face of no emotion, but I knew she hated these people.

"Look what she brought with her!"

"Going to put on a show for us?!" They laughed and began catcalling, making a bubble of nervousness form in my throat as it reminded me of the brothel. I held my ground though and we were led to this man who sat in a nice looking chair and had a leg over the other and let his clog swing along his heel.

"Nami? What brings you back so early?" The man must have been the leader, this _Arlong_ guy. My eyes met her pale brown ones as she gave me a short nod, but did not speak.

"Excuse our intrusion, sir." I said politely and an eyebrow rose in interest as I was going to be straight about this. "I will be taking Nami with me." People stopped talking as they viewed us after I spoke out that sentence and I noticed a nervous twitch from my friend.

"Taking her?"

"Yes."

"Taking her where?"

"Somewhere to live the rest of our lives peacefully." A laugh left him and I let my eyebrows furrow towards him. "What is so funny?"

"Nami works for me."

"Not anymore." I told him sternly and let my hand grip hers for reassurance. The man became unhappy at my rebellious action and was not pleased that he was on the verge of losing a 'worker'.

"So you are trying to leave, Nami?" I viewed her as she had a tight grip and bowed her head to him.

"Yes, I quit!" The voice did not waver as she showed determination and I noticed movements.

"That's too bad." A hand grasped my throat, causing Nami to shout out for me and I quickly kicked the man in the face with a loud crack leaving the spot. I was released and fell to the ground on a leg as he fell back. The face had a forming bruise as he rubbed at it and glared at me. Swords appeared around me as I heard a growl behind me and shuddered at the sound.

"Don't get up." Zoro's voice sounded out and I glanced to see Nami being protected by Sanji as two men lay on the ground with hands rubbing at their stomachs.

"Nami is going with us," I started out and stood up with a pat to my kimono. "She does not work for you anymore and never will again." A spit came from the man to the side as he viewed me before smirking as he seemed to have recognition.

"Workers shouldn't rebel, usually they get put out as a missing person or have a warrant… am I right, Luffy? Or should I call you _Lucky_?" The jolt left me, and I notice Zoro step in front of me with a protective stance. "Ah, the one who took the whore without pay, you have a higher bounty out."

My hand hastily moved Zoro aside as I approached quickly and let my fist hit him in the face. Anger boiled in me as I literally pounced the guy and began to repeatedly hit his face to the point blood came from a split lip and busted nose. Hands had to pull me off of him as I couldn't stop myself from hitting him.

"Luffy, calm down." I was panting as I noticed the blood covering my knuckles and couldn't tell if I broke my own skin doing that. The panic in me still had me uneasy about touches and pushed the older man away. A shaky breath left me as I gazed away with hands to my sides and then glared to the groaning leader.

"Leave us all alone!" I told him before I began striding out of this 'park' with my friends following.

No one moved to speak or touch me as I felt myself fidgeting at every movement through town. An Inn appeared and we passed some woman flirting with two men and promising many things she could show them in a seductive voice. Nami went inside to ask for three rooms and led the way to them where I went in one. My knees found the ground as I sat quietly with disgust filling me as I was reminded of everything in the brothel once again. This time hit pretty hard to the point I didn't even want Zoro touching me.

"… Luffy." The gruff voice did not make me face him and when a hand touched my shoulder, I flinched from it. My hands found my face as I felt the urge to cry as it kind of hit me that…

_Life was __**horrible**__._

I wanted to _die_ it was so bad in there.

My body trembled as I looked at my hands that were shaking uncontrollably and then arms caught my body. A struggle left me on not wanting anyone to touch me and do things that I hated so much. The hold was warm and a hand covered my eyes as lips pressed to my covered shoulder.

"No one will ever touch you again." The deep voice made me shudder as I knew the voice well and let a breath leave me. "No one deserves to touch you… you are too beautiful and loving to have someone touching you like that."

"Zoro." The threatening tears fell from my eyes and slipped past his hand as I hiccupped lightly. "Don't let them take me back, _please_." A sob left me with hands gripping his arm that was around me and pressed my back to him.

"Never." Lips fluttered against my ear as he spoke that out and I let sobs leave me.

* * *

"I'm kind of hungry." I mentioned as we walked the path to the next village and everyone had worried glances to me.

"Should I make food, my love?" Sanji offered and received a palm to his face as my hand was held firmly, but quickly it was gone.

"You call him that again and I will slice you up, cook!" The growl of protectiveness was behind me as I noticed his presence behind me. A giggle left me as I moved to have arms around a strong arm and the man grumbled.

"I'm hungry too." Nami stated out and our blonde friend began to twirl rapidly to the side to begin food preparations as he had cooked at the Inn and put leftovers away. We all rested on an area with short grass and the aura lightened up as we began discussing the delicious food. Sanji fawned over me with hands holding mine before making a proclamation.

"I shall forever show my love~!" Red tinted my cheeks at the comment before I saw him dodge a sword slicing at him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Hands began swatting at the ones holding mine and suddenly the two were at fighting stances.

"You two!"

"Let them fight it out, Nami." I mentioned before she could get up and whack them upside the head.

"They'll never stop!" The redhead proclaimed with a hand at the two that began whirls of kicks and sword slashes.

"They actually do, Nami." Chopper claimed as he took a sip of his tea and gave a smile to our female friend. "It really sounds ridiculous, but I witnessed it myself!" Pale brown eyes gazed at the younger male before me and I nodded to her.

"It's true, most of the time I let them fight it out, but it's helpful when you stop them when we are in a town." A proud smirk found her at the praise before eating the last bit of her food.

"Well, it would draw a lot of attention."

"Especially since Zoro is so easy to spot out with his hair." The doctor claimed before I pulled him forward to avoid a blade and I gave harsh glare to the man.

"What about my hair?!"

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

"ZORO!" The man stiffened at my abrupt shout before I calmed my voice. "Sit down." Swords slid into their homes before he sat behind me whilst sulking as I have not yelled at him before.

"Seems like the Marimo can be trained." Sanji teased and got a growl in return before I pointed a finger next to Nami.

"Sit." The blonde sat automatically with his own sulk, not thinking he would get into trouble and I noticed the brunette and red head of our group holding in chuckles. It was a bit amusing seeing the two huffs out since I showed defiance, not something I usually do.


	9. How About Another?

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! Readign the reviews make my heart swell with joy! I have so much planned with this story, I promise! I do hope you stick around to enjoy it all! For now, enjoy some more fun with Luffy. Next chapter picks up a bit with a few things and a certain someone by the name of samettikettu is going to be a bit happy on someone's "re"-appearance, though it is a small one, next chapter! *smirks***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Are You Feeling Lucky?**

**9: How About Another?**

"What are you doing in that tree?"

"WAAH!" Hands gripped onto the tree branch before murky hazel eyes gleamed to me in surprise. "Who are you?!"

"Ah? I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

"I'm Usopp! …Wait! I shouldn't have to tell someone who scared the living daylights out of me!" The man got back on the branch and straddled it with a hand fixing the green bandana over his curly brown hair.

"I didn't mean to… I was just asking since you got something cool on your head!" My hands patted my head to indicate it and he touched the item.

"Oh! You mean my awesome _Bino_!"

"Bino?"

"Yeah, I named this creation myself! I can see far distances!"

"Isn't that a seeing glass?"

"Nope! Completely different!" My arms crossed in confusion before grinning with hands moving to find each other.

"Cool!" The male was surprised before grinning and peered at the ground below him.

"Why don't you come up?" My mouth popped open before the grin on me widened and I moved to the tree before shifting on low branches. Getting closer to him, hands helped me up and I sat with both legs hanging onto one side with a grin at him.

"Wow~! It's so awesome being up here!" I cheered with hands holding me in place before I felt something on my head.

"Try Bino out!" My hands moved before he explained that I had to tug them down, causing clicking noises before I turned the rim of the glass.

"Amazing~!" I cheered as I looked at the town we arrived at last night and saw people wondering around. "This is amazing!" I repeated as I heard him chuckle and I looked to him with my eye still zoomed in. "Ah, Usopp, you have something in your teeth!"

"O-oi!" I moved the piece back up with clicks and seen the male rubbed at his mouth. We gazed at one another before laughing out before he pointed to me. "So why are you wearing a kimono?"

"Ah? It looks nice on me! Plus, Sanji always buying a new one for Nami and me."

"Sanji and Nami your parents?" I eyed him before laughing out with a hand to my stomach and had to calm myself.

"No, no! They are my friends; just like Chopper and Zoro." A nod left him before something crossed his mind.

"_Zoro_? As in… _Roronoa Zoro_?"

"Yeah."

"Eh?! He's a wanted man!" Shock was written all over his face and I tilted my head before remembering him mentioning something about his bounty.

"Yeah, but Zoro's really nice!"

"Luffy!" The shout of my name had me gazing around before feeling the Bino getting taken off my head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Usopp mentioned before gazing through one of the eye pieces and snort of surprise left him. "It looks like Zoro is looking for you."

"He is?" I questioned before the male next to me looked towards me and I gasped out with hands finding my face. "I wasn't supposed to leave the town!"

"Eh?! Won't he be mad?!"

"Oh no! I don't want Zoro mad at me!"

"Oi, Luffy!" My eyes found a green eye staring at me and rough strides moving towards the tree and he noticed my company. "What did I say about leaving the town?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro! I just happen to notice someone in a tree and you don't see that often so I wanted to check it out!" I proclaimed and he gave me a bit of a shocked look before pinching his nose.

"Come on down, you must be hungry."

"I am! Catch me!" I scooted off the branch and he quickly shifted forward to catch me and I began giggling out in joy. "Zoro caught me!"

"Barely!"

"Ah! Usopp! Come join us!" I looked up to see the male give a confused look before I waved him down. "Come on!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We are friends after all!" Fingers pulled at a cheek as I watched the surprised male leave the tree and I whined.

"Stop picking up people!"

"But Usopp is cool!" My feet found the ground as I pouted to the man with fingers gripping his shirt. The green eye moved to direct at the new person standing with us and I heard a squeak. I moved away from my friend and grasped an arm with tugs to it. "Come on! I'm hungry!" Nervous stutters left my new friend as we headed for the town and to where Zoro directed us. Once we arrived we went over to the table already picked out by our other friends. Nothing was said until we sat down and I introduced our new companion. "This is Usopp!"

"Usopp?" The only woman in our group asked as we sat at a place to eat and the mentioned male was shifting in a nervous manner.

"Why couldn't you pick up another beauty~?" Sanji asked with a hand gripping his hair as if he was in despair.

"Cool!" Chopper cheered while eyeing the Bino on the new male's head. A finger began pointing to the interesting item with pleas of telling its secrets. Some comfort washed through the new person as he began showing it off to the young doctor.

"Kaya gave me the supplies to make it a few years back." The sentence caught my attention as he smiled, but lacked happiness with it like it should.

"Kaya?" Chopper asked in curiosity and our new friend gave a sad smile with a rub to the Bino.

"Yeah, she was my best friend." My eyes found Nami as I noticed our young companion about to ask another question that should not be brought up.

"So, are you traveling with us, Usopp?" Red hair was tucked behind an ear as she asked the question and murky hazel gave a questioning gaze.

"Traveling?"

"Yeah! We are going to Foosha!" I exclaimed with hands up and soon felt tugs to my cheek.

"Keep it down." Zoro warned, not wanting to draw attention and I giggled out.

"I don't know… I did kind of just meet you guys."

"That's not even an excuse," My first friend stated and the rest gave a nod of agreement. "On the first day of meeting Luffy he all convinced us, one at a time, to travel with him in some way." The explanation made me grin before our food was delivered. A squeal of delight left me as we began to eat.

"So, you all don't know each other and are traveling together?"

"Pretty much." The answer left our chef as he used chopsticks to lift food into his mouth. Shock was written all over Usopp's face at the truth before giving a questioning stare, but began to eat.

"If you do join us, there will be a few things you will have to be informed on." Nami stated as she drank down some tea and got curious eyes. "But only if you _are_ traveling with us."

"Let me think and I will tell you after the meal." A nod of agreement came from her as we ate in a mutual silence. After the food was gone and tea was left for us to enjoy and settle our bellies, he spoke up. "It wouldn't be so bad to get away from Syrup Village."

"Yey! We have another friend!" My arms went around a stern neck as I cuddled against the male.

"First off, those two have a 'thing' going on." Nami piped up and I glanced back with a curious look and Usopp was raising an eyebrow. "Second, Zoro's bounty went up from what I have noticed in this town." Her voice was low, but with the eatery being so dense it didn't seem to matter. "Third, Luffy was in a brothel and Zoro saved him, so Luffy is a missing person."

"_What_? I'm glad he got you out of there! It always rubbed me the wrong way when people were put into those things!" A smile left me at seeing him actually angry about people being put into there.

"Fourth," she continued with her own soft smile, "Zoro and Sanji fight all the time. Fifth, Sanji calls Luffy and me his swans, just so you don't get confused when he mentions two. And sixth, Chopper is our doctor." She completed whilst taking a drink from her tea and I received mine from Zoro.

"That's all I need to know?"

"That's all I can think of right now or know myself." She mentioned before gazing to me with a curious look. "If you want everything then you have to ask them since they both started together." A nod left our new friend as we soon began to leave with money put out to pay for the meal.

"Since I will being abandoning it soon we can stay at my home, it is a bit small though since it was just me, but it will save you money!" Nami began agreeing immediately with Usopp as she always tried to save what money we had, which she admitted to pickpocketing some already; but only before we leave the town so she wasn't caught.


	10. Not You, Not Now

**Okay well, someone is going to be a bit upset... Don't worry someone makes an appearance but someone asked if it was someone and I felt bad that it wasn't but it isn't time for that character yet! They will be in here, just not now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Are you Feeling Lucky?**

**10: Not You, Not Now**

"Mmmnn~!" A moan left me as Zoro pressed all the way in and my back was full against a tree.

"Ngh, Luffy…" Pants left me as I squirmed at the feel of being held in the air, not like my usual laying on the floor or sitting in a lap positions. It was completely new to me, but knew it was fine since I trusted Zoro so much. "Just let me know…"

"It's fine, really…" Worry was in that dark emerald eye and has been like that since my break out after encountering Arlong. "As long as it's only Zoro." Our lips met in a hungry kiss and I moaned in pleasure feeling him shift with a thrust into my prostate.

Hands gripped my butt cheeks as he used them to help me stay in place as he roughly slammed into my body. Moans left me with fingers gripping into his clothing as it felt so good it sent me into ecstasy. My body arched as I threw my head back as much as I could with hollers of pleasure. Teeth found my throat to lower my tone as he continued his pace with his own grunts of lust. My legs moved to grasp a hold of him as I felt the pleasure build up to the point I finally came.

"Z-Zoro~!" Teeth left my neck as he tucked his head into the crook of my neck and growled with pleasure. A rough thrust made me yelp in surprise, but he stayed put before slowly pumping and then sliding out of me.

"Luffy…"

"Hm?" I hummed out as I calmed my pants and held onto him with my head moving back to look at his face. The face stayed tucked under my chin and I rested there as I could feel liquid sliding along my butt cheeks.

"I love you."

* * *

"What?" I asked out as I had an eye on me from my blonde friend who was smoking tobacco from a pipe. Curiosity seethed from him as we collected firewood for the little home we decided to stay in for a second night.

"Something happen between you and Marimo?" A few blinks came from me before I blushed at the reason. It was true; Zoro and I were currently in a confusing predicament in our "relationship". The blue eye watched me before pulling me up from my crouching position and led me a few steps back so I could sit on a stump from a tree mostly likely cut down recently. "Did he hurt you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no! It's not like that at all!" I told him as he crouched before me to have better view and he rubbed his fist on his scruff for a second.

"What happened?"

"Um…" I processed it, trying to figure out if I wanted to say it or not. When a sigh found me, I looked straight at my friend with red finding my cheeks. "Z-Zoro told me he loved me yesterday…" I spoke in a low voice, as if we were surrounded by people and I didn't want anyone else to hear. The eye widened lightly in surprise and I began twiddling with the kimono sleeve between my fingers in a nervous manner.

"He confessed?"

"Yeah…"

"And you don't know how to take it, right?" A nod left me quickly and he snorted out with a soft smile finding him with the pipe finding his lips as well. "It would make sense… you were dramatized to the point that love almost seems impossible…" No words left me when he spoke that out, letting him know I knew what he said was the truth. "Do you feel the same?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Zoro?" The question kind of struck a chord in me as I never really actually thought about it. My eyes found the ground in thought before frowning at my thoughts. I really did like Zoro, he saved me and everything, but it kind of felt like there was more to it than that. The fact that I still have sex with Zoro kind of shows that I really like him, but do I love him?

…

"You don't have to answer me now…"

"No… I… I think I do… it's just a bit unclear because the emotion is new to me…" I mentioned as I liked the flutters I got around him and seeing his expressions made me happy. Everything about him made me happy and I knew that I did love him.

"Then you should probably tell him… the damn bastard hasn't touched any alcohol since before you guys ran off for a little alone time." A dark blush found me at the mention of him knowing what we were doing, though it wasn't very secretive of what we do.

"Okay." We continued with collecting some wood and returned back to the house where I saw Zoro resting along the grassy hill. Wood found the ground where it was supposed to go and I saw how Sanji waved me away. A smile found me as I ran over to the male with a quick catch of a bottle of booze for him to drink, courtesy of Sanji tossing it to me last minute. As I got closer, a grunt left him with a hand waving towards me.

"Not now, witch."

"I thought you would like something to drink." The body stiffened and he shot straight up. He did not turn to look at me as I approached and soon plopped down next to him.

"I don't want anythi—"

"I do too, Zoro… Just give me some time to say it…" I whispered with the bottle finding the place between us and I looked to one of the flowers on my kimono. The feel of his eye on me did not make me turn to him, but when I felt the arm place behind me, I could tell he was happy.

"Take however long you want." He told me with his other hand taking the bottle and opening it with his teeth and spit the cork to the side. My eyes watched lips take the opening to gulp down the liquid and soon pull it away with a satisfied noise leaving him. "So damn good." A giggle left me as I moved to wrap arms around his waist as I rested against him, smiling even wider when the arm wrapped around my waist.

"I collected a lot of wood!"

"Really?"

"Mh hm! Even more than Sanji!"

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the door entered my ears and I let eyes blink open. It stopped for a minute as I rubbed at an eye and I noticed Zoro awake as I slept against him. My body moved to get up and slowly moved over bodies as I noticed the rising sun peeking through a clothed covered window. Knuckles found wood for a few more rasp knocks and I grabbed the door to open it. My eyes glanced up to the tall figure and I felt myself pale before shutting the door with a slam. Feet moved quickly as I moved through everyone that was startled by the noise. Zoro looked to me in worry before the door as it opened it up and I slid behind my lover.

"No one move." Everyone stiffened and I gripped to my savior that held a tensed body of realization of why I ran.

"_You_…" The growl left Zoro as his hand rested on one of his sword's hilt and obsidian eyes found us with a sharp look.

"Me? I should be saying that, you did kidnap my lover from right under my nose; seems like you have confused him as well." Horror must have been on my face as I felt eyes from my friends on me and then I noticed a blue eye glare to the man.

"So you were the one to cause him such Traumatization." Sanji growled out and got eyes before a smirk lined the sinister face.

"Traumatization? Whatever could you be talking about?" Nausea found me at his words, but I resisted as I trembled with my body pressing to Zoro.

"Route B it is!" Usopp suddenly shouted before throwing something to the ground and smoke filled the room.

The shout made me realize his ridiculous, how Nami claimed it, plan and I bet now she regrets saying that as we moved. I was kind of dragged as we made our way to the escape route that Usopp said he used in case something bad ever happened. Oh, I am so happy that he was paranoid to make such a thing. Our feet moved in a running pace as we pretty much left everything, but probably coin, behind.

"Why in the hell did you not tell us that Lucci, _a fucking noble_, was after you?!" Nami shouted out as we ran through the passage that we had formed a line in since it was a one person gap.

"I try not to think about it!" I told her as I travelled before her with Usopp leading the way with a torch in hand and Chopper rested before me. The sound of metal clashing made my heart skip a beat as I knew it was the sound of swords. This made me realize that Kaku, Lucci's brother, had chased after us.

"Zoro!" I stopped, Nami slipped by me and Sanji picked me up in his arms. "N-no! Put me down! I'm not leaving Zoro!" I cried out with a hand reaching back to the black space and the glimmer of metal made me cringe.

Arms held me tightly as we made our way towards the exit and I felt myself tremble. We exited through an opening by a waterfall and decided to move to a small cove Usopp knew about that held some supplies. After we made it, I was set down the farthest in and I just curled up into a ball in the dark space. Sobs began to leave me at the thought of leaving Zoro behind and I felt my body shake violently. My fingers moved to grip my hair as I sobbed to the point I was coughing because of the lack of oxygen.

"Luffy, you need to calm down…" Nami tried to coax me, but I just glared to her as best as I could.

"How can I?! I just left Zoro with someone who would have no regret killing him!" I shouted out in an almost inaudible way as my sobbing was taking over. Arms moved around me and resistance left me, but after a while I stopped to shove my face into the shirt that had the scent of tobacco lingering in it.

"Come on, Luffy, it's the Marimo… like he would die… he still hasn't heard you say those words yet, right?" The soft tone made me smile lightly, but hiccup out as I truly believed it.

Sanji was right, Zoro is strong and will live so he can someday hear me say those words and live with me in Foosha.


End file.
